


Tantra

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Tantric Sex, mentions of jessie and christy, sex coaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Rhett's got a new layer: tantric sex. When Jessie can't make it to a sex coaching class with him, she encourages him to take Link in her place.





	Tantra

**Author's Note:**

> Tan·tra  
> ˈtantrə (noun)  
> a Hindu or Buddhist mystical or ritual text, dating from the 6th to the 13th centuries.  
> adherence to the doctrines or principles of the tantras, involving mantras, meditation, yoga, and ritual.
> 
> "Sometimes it feels like you're missing someone. Sometimes it feels like you're missing them, like you're missing their touch or your voice or something, or sometimes you just want to feel their breath on you. Because feeling someone's breath on you, I don't know, it might be more intimate than sex. Having someone that close to you. You want to be WITH them, and you want to be with them. And I think those are two things that a lot of people get confused. And I want both." -Blake Mitchell in Flower by Matt Lambert 
> 
> Inspired by the Himeros.tv video where Blake Mitchell and Joey Mills visit a tantric sex coach, GMM 1217.2: Top 3 Cuddling Positions to Try ft Jean Franzblau, GMM 1309.1: Is There a Better Way To Breathe? (Experiment)

How Rhett talked him into this, Link still wasn’t entirely sure. It was just one of those things. When Rhett got an idea, an interest, it often developed into a layer, and once it was a layer, with the right encouragement he’d run with it until he found the next one. He’d tried to get Jessie on board this time, he really had. But she had no interest in his newest layer, and somehow it meant he was now begging Link to go with him.

Link thought about the day in the office when Rhett first found the information on a local tantric sex coach and tried to talk Link into attending the private class with him. Link was concerned. A sex class with his best friend? It sounded weird. But Rhett insisted it was for science, that they’d simply go and learn techniques to apply at home with their wives, and after much discussion, Link had given in after trying to talk Rhett into books or videos had failed -- he already had several books and watched instructional videos. Link figured it couldn’t hurt to learn something new, though, so he went.

Neither of them were sure what to expect. Rhett had looked through books and watched videos, but a class was entirely new. They found themselves in a dimly lit room with soft, plush mats on the floor covered in plush blankets. Candles flickered from the edges of the room. Link was glad they’d chosen to wear something loosely fitted, their clothes from a yoga episode they’d done, because their coach was dressed similarly. It looked like they’d need to be comfortable since they were going to be sitting on the floor. There wasn’t a chair in sight.

“Hello,” the coach said softly. His voice was gentle, intentionally soothing and quiet, almost like melted butter. “Welcome to our journey together, intended to bring you closer to one another.” Link shot a look at Rhett, worried this was going to be one of those strange hippy dippy things. Rhett just smiled, focusing on the words the coach was saying, open to the experience.

“I’d like to invite you to disrobe,” the coach insisted. “Make yourselves fully comfortable with one another in the space.”

“Oh!” Rhett let out a surprised yelp. “We’re… we’re not  _ together  _ together.”

“We’re business partners,” Link clarified. The instructor eyed them with a disbelieving smile, shaking his head gently.

“We’re very open here,” the instructor said gently, “to all walks of life and the different forms that couples may take. There’s no need to hide anything.”

“We’re married to wives,” Rhett said. “We’re here to learn things to go teach them.”

“That’s fine,” the instructor said. Link could tell he still didn’t quite believe them. “This is a process that works well for all kinds of partners. Sexual partners, romantic partners, fuck buddies…” The brash language in the last part threw Link for a loop as he hadn’t expected an expletive to come from the instructor’s mouth given his soft-spoken nature. “In tantric experiment, there are no right or wrong ways of doing things, no right or wrong answers, because it is all an experiment. Please, disrobe,” he encouraged again.

“It’s for science,” Rhett whispered to Link, stripping his own shirt off and letting his loose-fitted pants fall to the floor. Link followed suit, shrugging his shoulders, and then used his arms and hands to cover his body a little. Even though Link gave off the impression of an exhibitionist, he felt exposed when it was just the three of them in the room. This was a total stranger, and Rhett was his best friend. One of those people held too much weight, and one not quite enough for him to feel fully comfortable.

“Position yourselves here, just like this, facing each other.” The coach took a seat beside the mat, crossing his legs in front of him and resting his palms on his knees after gesturing to the mat. The pair followed suit as far from each other on the mat. “Oh no,” the coach said gently. “You’ll need to be much closer together than that.” He encouraged them forward until their knees were touching, too close for comfort.

“We’re going to start with breathing exercises,” the coach said. Rhett was prepared for this. They’d tried intimate breathing on the show, and he figured they’d be doing something similar.  “We’re going to start by breathing from your butthole.”

That was enough. Link couldn’t hold in the snort, and when he snorted, it caused Rhett to snicker. “I’m sorry, what?” Rhett asked. He couldn’t stifle his laughter.

“You’re going to take the energy and breathe from your butthole and balls, and bring it up to your heart,” the instructor guided calmly. His face was steady and unmoved by their laughter.

“Like… like a reverse fart?” Link asked. “How do I breathe from my butthole to my heart?”

“It’s more of an energy focus,” the instructor corrected, tapping Link’s arm. “Just focus on your energy that is centered between your butthole and your balls, where your pleasure centers are located, and focus on breathing that energy up into your heart. Imagine the warmth of the breath traveling upward.” Rhett could hardly contain himself then.

“Use my mind to move energy from my taint to my heart. Got it.” Rhett closed his eyes and tried to focus. He really wanted to take this seriously, but the idea of breathing from his butthole was too difficult to resist snickering at. He and Link did their best to take deep breaths and calm themselves, but it was a struggle.

“Feel free to make noise as you breathe, and focus on the noises your partner is making,” the instructor said, demonstrating by breathing in and letting out a small moan as he exhaled, breathing in, letting out a small moan again. Link tried hard to take it seriously, breathing in and moaning out, and Rhett did the same, following suit and trying his hardest to stay serious. It was easiest when their eyes were closed, when they weren’t focused on the fact that they were here together, naked, breathing and listening to each other’s moans. Then it wasn’t  _ them _ , it was science, and the process.

After a few minutes, the coach encouraged them to move closer, chest to chest, wrapping their legs around each other’s backsides. Link, who was now adjusted to the process, instinctively moved closer to Rhett. But Rhett paused and eyed him carefully. “You okay with this, brother?” Link knew Rhett was using the term brother to distance them, to make this as not-weird and not-sexual as possible. It didn’t make sense to Link. It  _ was  _ a sex class, and the sooner they got used to that fact, the better this would go. Link nodded and Rhett scooted closer to him.

Their bodies were against each other now, both of them tense, their chests together as the instructor placed a hand on each of them to nudge their hips together until they were touching  _ everywhere _ . Link took a sharp inhale and wondered why Jessie couldn’t have come along for this, why she would encourage them to come instead of learning this with Rhett herself, leaving him out of it. But he was here, and he may as well embrace it, embrace Rhett, even if it meant the most intimate parts of them were touching in the cuddling position they were in.

“Wonderful,” the instructor hummed his approval. “Now relax into each other with deep breaths. Continue your breathing from before, up from your butthole and into your heart, up from your butthole, into your heart,” he repeated for a few breaths until he was certain they were doing it correctly. As they listened to each other breathe, Link could feel the vibration of Rhett’s breath in his body, and the instructor encouraged them to add the sounds they’d been making before. Link did so, practically moaning into Rhett’s ear, and he could feel Rhett begin to harden against him slightly.

_ It isn’t like that,  _ Link convinced himself.  _ It’s just natural in this sort of situation.  _ But Link found himself getting hard, too, in the process of trying his damndest to take this seriously. He found himself aroused by the sounds Rhett was making. Link buried his face into Rhett’s neck and he could smell him, the deep-seated, musky scent he’d grown up associating with his best friend. They’d been close forever but this was a whole new level of intimacy for them.

“Now you’re going to speak to each other using these mantras,” the instructor said, giving them each a phrase to say to the other. Rhett leaned back a moment to quirk an eyebrow at Link, then settled back against him in the position they’d been in, resting his hands on Link’s back gently to hold him close.

Into Link’s ear, he whispered “I’m here to support you in finding pleasure and ecstasy in your body.” Link could feel Rhett’s chuckle in the vibration of their chests.

He took a deep breath and then said his own given mantra against the skin of Rhett’s neck. “Just for you, I want you to find the source of your true pleasure.” The mantras felt incredibly intimate,  _ scarily  _ intimate, but Link found he meant the words he was saying with every fiber of his being. He wanted that for Rhett, and if Rhett was honest, Link knew he wanted his mantra for Link as well.

“I want you to cherish each other’s vessels,” the instructor guided, and Link felt Rhett’s hand making its way slowly down his back from the position it had been in, fingertips grazing the skin. Link followed suit, letting his hands move with their own mind, letting himself relax and not overthink what was happening. When he truly let go, he felt more comfortable with this, more comfortable with Rhett, and he took time to cherish the things he loved about Rhett’s body. Sure, he’d taken note of things when they’d grown up together, years of swimming shirtless in the river or sharing a room in college, but this felt different.

Link had many things he cherished about Rhett. His mind, his sense of humor, the way he balanced Link so well as his perfect match but also his opposite in so many ways. But he rarely took time to truly cherish Rhett’s vessel, his body, the way his freckles sparkled on his skin and the way his eyes could be so intense, the feeling of his beard on Link’s skin.

Rhett cherished Link, too, not just for the way he could be so frugal and business-savvy as they grew their company, or for the way he never failed to make Rhett laugh, but for the streak of silver that was appearing in his hair and the lithe, lean body that grew new muscles with each trip to the gym, the definition clear under his taut skin. They breathed each other in and things became more personal. It was less about the awkwardness of breathing through their buttholes, and more about the way they felt impossibly close to each other.

Rhett couldn’t help it, though. He had to laugh, not because the moment was particularly funny, but because the closeness he was feeling was overwhelming.  It was the way he could feel Link breathing in a way that tickled him, and the fact he’d never felt so close or so bare with anyone in his life. Even sex didn’t feel as intimate as this, as breathing each other in, feeling every movement and sound radiate between them, and taking intentional time to cherish each other’s vessels from the depths of their soul.

His laughter shook Link, loud and strong against his body, and it took no time at all for Link to crack, too, snickering at first and then moving to a full-on belly laugh. At first, Link felt compelled to move back and look Rhett in the eye, but after that, he was drawn to clinging to Rhett tighter as they laughed together. Over their laughter, the coach reminded them that this was normal, that everything was okay and acceptable in tantric practices, because it was all an experiment.  _ For science _ , Rhett reminded himself, holding Link close to his body. Link’s head leaned on his shoulder, and Rhett could feel the exhales of laughter warming his skin.

Rhett started to calm until Link broke them out in an entirely new wave of laughter, and it took them several minutes to still themselves enough to move on, to stop laughing and take a deep breath to continue the process.

The coach passed them a dish of smooth liquid. “I’d like to invite you both to anoint each other’s pelvic bones with oil,” he offered. Rhett tentatively dipped his fingertips into the oil, then met Link’s wide eyes as if to silently ask if this was okay, if he could touch him  _ there _ . Link gave a small nod, a subtle yes to the question Rhett hadn’t asked, not verbally, and Rhett ran his oil-coated fingers along Link’s skin, swiping across his pelvis, fingers lingering above the hair there that now glistened with oil that dripped down his skin.

Link dipped his fingers in as well, taking a deep breath and guiding the oil across Rhett’s skin, touch lingering as their coach explained the process. “This will move the energy from your balls and butthole,” causing another snicker from Rhett that made Link’s fingertips move with the puff of his stomach, “to your heart through your belly.” Rhett hadn’t been instructed to, but he took another dip of oil, swiping it up Link’s stomach toward his chest.

“Wow,” Link breathed. He didn’t know why he felt the need to say anything, but he let himself do what felt natural as Rhett’s fingers traced up his skin. His eyes fluttered closed, and he found himself repeating the process on Rhett without instruction. After all, they were going off-book here, touching each other without guidance. Deep breaths and soft touches brought them closer, closer than they’d ever thought possible, as they traced along each other’s skin with oil. Link never wanted to untangle from Rhett. He was melting into this process.

As Rhett smoothed oil along Link’s spine, Link found his lips moving on Rhett’s neck, a slow series of kisses as he worked his tongue on Rhett’s skin. Rhett didn’t seem phased as Link let his lips find Rhett’s collarbone, continuing to plant kisses on his body. It felt natural, instinctual, and he didn’t try to stop himself until the coach told them it was time to move and change position.

He had them stand, lifting on their toes and back down, again and again. They were bouncing. Rhett’s mind instantly went back to the writing during Buddy System,  _ bouncing  _ as one of the seals of Kenneth Kenneth, and the smirk on Link’s face indicated he was thinking the same thing. He dared to look down, unsure why other than he couldn’t help but make indirect eye contact with Link, and then direct eye contact, as Link’s cock swayed as he bounced. Link followed Rhett’s gaze downward, taking in the sight of Rhett’s body, moving as he bounced, and the instructor encouraged them to let their hands sway to their sides.

Soon they slowed and let their bodies feel the tingling sensation left behind from their toes to their scalp, and Link reached out for Rhett’s hand the way he’d done so many times when he was unsure how to feel and needed guidance and support. His fingers grazed Rhett’s, and this time instead of pushing Link away like he often did, Rhett took Link’s hand. For a moment they just stood there, and again without guidance, Link found himself turning toward Rhett, taking his other hand and looking him in the eyes.

“Pleasure is so often about finding the marriage of opposites,” the instructor explained. “The way of bringing together the profane and the pleasurable, or finding the parts of yourselves that complement each other.” Link found himself thinking about their business, the way they’d gone from outrageous first graders who loved to make each other laugh, to the grown men eating pig anus on an internet show. It was the way Rhett could rant and yell on-screen and then be so soft off-camera, or the way Link could be so dominating at some times and childlike at others, the ways in which they brought out the best in each other. All of their journey together, or most of it at least, had been pleasurable. This was pleasurable in a whole new way.

They stepped closer together as Link buried his face in Rhett’s neck, and he kissed Rhett’s neck again. Rhett’s mouth found its way to Link’s jaw, his beard tickling against Link’s skin and his tongue tracing Link’s ear. Link groaned against Rhett’s shoulder, taking a deep breath. They could feel each other breathing, feel their hearts beating ever-so-slightly out of sync. The coach didn’t say much as they explored each other, kneading at each other’s skin with knuckles and fingertips, Rhett brushing a stray strand of Link’s hair out of his face, letting Link run his fingers through Rhett’s beard. They were lost in each other until a soft chime rang.

“Our time is coming to a close,” their coach said softly. “Before you go, I’d like you to say from your heart to one another ‘I really love and appreciate you as a person. You are so beautiful.’”

Link took a step back to look Rhett in the eye, then put his forehead against Rhett’s as he looked up at him, resting his hand on Rhett’s cheek and his palm against his beard. “I really love and appreciate you as… as…” the word ‘brother’ lingered on his mind, but Rhett was so much more than that to him, “as a person. You are  _ so  _ beautiful.”

Rhett’s hand rested on Link’s chest, palms flat against his body. “I really love and appreciate you as a person,” he said. He thought back to a time on the show where Link had asked Rhett to say a color that came to mind when Link said ‘b’, but he’d been so focused on looking at Link that his brain was overwhelmed. There had been only one thought on his mind then, and there was only one thought now. “You are so beautiful, Link.”

“Well done,” the coach said softly. “You seem to be well-tuned to each other’s energies. It’s a truly powerful connection.” The two of them got dressed in near-silence, neither one sure what to say after that. They’d only come here to practice, to get tips and techniques for home. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, it had only drawn out the intense love they had for one another.

Link’s body was still tingling, desperate and needy, with a deep desire in his soul to continue touching Rhett. Instead, he focused on getting in the car, letting Rhett climb into the passenger side, and he gripped the steering wheel as he drove the familiar roads that led him to Rhett’s house. When he pulled into the driveway, Rhett didn’t move from the car.

“Come inside,” he said quietly. It wasn’t really a question, even if Link knew he could say no.

“I--” Link started. He couldn’t think of a good reason not to, other than he wasn’t sure if he could keep himself from touching Rhett, and he wasn’t sure that was appropriate. “I should probably get home,” he finally said, his voice catching in his throat.

“Jessie and Christy took the kids out for the afternoon. They thought we might need some time to process and decompress after the class today,” Rhett said. “No one’s home.”

_ Oh.  _ The implication there was clear, and Link licked his lips. 

“Please, Link,” Rhett asked shakily. “Please.” Link swallowed and nodded, turning the key in the ignition and opening the car door.

Inside, they wasted no time. Rhett’s lips found Link’s easily and he walked him backward toward the stairs, releasing Link and their kiss only enough to lead him to his room.

“Are you sure about this?” Link asked.

“I am,” Rhett said. “Are you?”

Link agreed and kissed Rhett again at the top of the stairs, pulling him close. His fingertips played with the hem of Rhett’s shirt, rucking it up before removing it, keeping it in his hands until they got into Rhett’s room, where he discarded it on the floor. He reached to his neck and pulled his shirt off over his head with one hand and dropped it unceremoniously on top of Rhett’s.

Rhett kissed his collarbone, breathing Link in and holding him tightly. He slid his pants to the floor and stepped out of them, watching as Link did the same. They were naked and emotionally bare before each other again, but this time they were alone, with an entirely new energy and charge than they’d had before.

Link positioned himself on the bed the same way he’d sat at the class, his legs crossed in front of him, but Rhett climbed onto the bed and pushed Link back onto the pillow, guiding him down gently.

“Aren’t we going to--” Link started, expecting they’d be repeating the processes the class taught them.

“We already did,” Rhett said, kissing him. “I don’t want to wait anymore for this.”

“Neither do I,” Link breathed back, his hand around the back of Rhett’s head, guiding him down into another kiss, soft and tender, full of heat and passion. They melted into each other as Rhett sank down onto Link, feeling Link’s breath like they’d done in the class, feeling their heartbeats together. Rhett let his hands explore Link’s body, let them find their way up Link’s arms until he was pinning each of Link’s wrists by the side of his head. “I need you,” Rhett said against Link’s lips, breath tickling. “I need you,” he repeated. Link kissed him again and slid his tongue between Rhett’s lips, feeling Rhett’s teeth graze against his tongue and teasing back with his own.

Rhett kissed Link’s neck, then moved to suck at Link’s nipples, mouth on one and a hand on the other, teasing at the sensitive skin there. Link was growing hard against Rhett’s stomach as Rhett switched sides, his other hand now teasing Link’s nipple as his mouth explored the other. He kissed Link’s ribs, leaving small bites and sucking at the skin until red bruises came to the surface. Link’s hands twisted in Rhett’s hair as he bucked his hips upward.

Rhett got the message, working his way down and wrapping his lips around the tip, kissing it and letting his tongue trace a circle on the head of it. He slid Link deeper into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to pull it back out, letting his hand caress Link’s balls and giving them soft squeezes with his fingertips. He held Link in his hand, kissing and sucking at the entire length down along a vein. He sent shivers up Link’s spine with each touch. Rhett took one of Link’s balls into his mouth, sucking as Link let out a slow, quivering groan, an exhaled deep breath that vibrated in his body.

Rhett shifted Link’s legs to rest on his shoulders and kissed his thigh. “What was it he said about breathing through your butthole?” Rhett asked, chuckling and grazing his fingers across the skin there. Link laughed, his leg shaking Rhett as Rhett dipped his head, flattening his tongue against Link’s entrance.

He was going with anything that felt right. The coach had been clear there were no right or wrong answers, that this was about an ecstatic state of connection and everything was permissible. He lapped at Link’s tender skin and breathed cool air where his mouth had been, sending chills through Link’s body.

“Ooh, that’s cold,” Link whimpered, wiggling. “You’re freezing my taint, man,” he chuckled.

“I’m trying to,” Rhett snorted, swiping his tongue across Link’s skin again, then pointing it to prod into Link. Link parted his legs to allow Rhett more access and Rhett took his time.

“Gosh,” Link said. “Ohhh…” His leg shook, and he was desperate for something, something he couldn’t place his finger on. Rhett moved up then, ducking his head to kiss Link slowly and passionately.

“I want to make you feel good,” Link said.

“You  _ do  _ make me feel good, Link. You do,” Rhett promised.

“No,” Link said. “Like this…” he took his hand and wrapped it around himself and Rhett at the same time, slowly stroking them together. Rhett shifted, his long arm moving to open a drawer, to get lubricant, which he leaned back and drizzled on them to apply, making everything smoother and easier. He bent down again, feeling his breath in time with Link’s, taking time for slow kisses as Link stroked them both between them, the two of them together. 

“You feel so good, Link,” Rhett said. He could feel his heart threatening to beat out of his chest, but he could feel Link’s pounding as well. He teased his fingers through Link’s hair, kissing his neck and breathing him in. Link’s pace quickened over time as their breaths became ragged and synced, pressing their bodies close together as they felt each other, their vibrations in tune with one another.

Link had sex before, sure, but everything in the world paled in comparison to this, to his hands on Rhett and on himself, to the way they seemed to be making love in this way, taking their time and finding out how they felt, guiding each other with gentle words and gentler kisses, breaths and quiet encouragements.

Link teetered on the precipice, moments from a finish, and he arched his back up. “I’m so close,” Link warned, and Rhett placed his hand over Link’s. They picked up the pace and Rhett stroked them furiously, his hand on Link’s hand, Link’s hand on them together. Link’s breath drew heat from his heart down into his balls and from there, he finished between them, the pulsing bringing Rhett with him, both of them collapsing into each other. Rhett didn’t want to bother with getting cleaned up if it meant separating his body from Link’s anytime soon. Instead he reached down to the floor, grabbing his pants and wiping their stomachs off carefully, then tossing the pants where they’d been.

He rested his head on Link’s chest, felt the rise and fall of his breath, listening to his heart thrumming in his chest. Close didn’t feel close enough now. They had to be practically on top of each other, pulling each other close, then closer. It may have all just been science, but that science had been drawing them to each other for years, and Rhett realized that in indulging this layer, they’d unlocked something they’d never be able to turn back from. In the soft, quiet breaths of Link falling into a peaceful sleep, Rhett realized neither of them would want to go back. They were partners, in every possible sense of the word.


End file.
